Grand Meteor Delta
Grand Meteor Delta (Japanese: グランメテオ Grand Meteor Delta) is a gigantic meteoroid that appears in and the Pokémon Adventures manga. In the games In the games, Grand Meteor Delta is an unnamed giant meteoroid that is on a collision course with the planet. The plot of the Delta Episode is finding a way to destroy the meteoroid and save the world from being destroyed. The is enlisted by , Mr. Stone, and the staff at the Mossdeep Space Center in assisting with the launch of a rocket containing Infinity Energy in order to power a device known as the dimensional shifter. The shifter was outfitted with a Link Cable that would cause the meteoroid to be warped to another location. Where the meteoroid would end up was unknown, but the people working with the plan did not care as long as it was sent away. The plan was stopped by the Draconid woman, Zinnia, who was against their plan due to the rocket being fueled by Infinity Energy and the possibility of there being that would be unable to defend against the meteoroid should it be warped to that Hoenn. Zinnia had her , Aster, steal the dimensional shifter and crush it, thus putting an end to the plan. At the Sky Pillar, Zinnia reveals to the player that her people, the Draconids, have foreseen the arrival of the meteoroid. Zinnia uses the power of stolen Key Stones to summon in order to Mega Evolve it and destroy the meteoroid. Although successful, Zinnia is unable to Mega Evolve Rayquaza, as its mikado organ did not have enough energy to allow it to become Mega Rayquaza. By feeding Rayquaza the Meteorite they possessed, they player gives Rayquaza enough power to allow Mega Evolution. After battling and capturing Rayquaza, the player dons the Magma Suit /Aqua Suit and rides Rayquaza out to space to destroy the meteoroid. After the meteoroid is destroyed, a triangular object emerges from the middle of the debris, which soon opens to reveal the Mythical Pokémon , who immediately engages the player in a battle. Should Deoxys be defeated or captured, the threat to the planet is finally over, thus ending the Delta Episode. Pokémon In the anime ]] In Pokémon Generations Grand Meteor Delta appeared in The Scoop, heading towards the Pokémon world. Like in the games, it got destroyed by with riding on top of the Legendary Pokémon. From the debris of the destroyed meteor, a triangular object appeared, which turned into . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, the unnamed meteoroid is given the name Grand Meteor Delta. It is the primary focus of the , where three different factions fought each other for the right to destroy the meteoroid. The first faction were the Draconid people, who used the power of legends. The Draconid people foretold of Grand Meteor Delta's appearance thousands of years prior to the start of the chapter. Their chosen Lorekeeper, Aster, was destined to ride and destroy Grand Meteor Delta, at the cost of her own life. However, Aster died in battle against the Devon Corporation in order to prevent them from capturing Rayquaza and use its power to protect Hoenn should and be awakened. These events led Zinnia, another Draconid that became Aster's successor, to harbor a grudge against Devon. The second faction was the Devon Corporation, who used the power of science. Grand Meteor Delta was discovered by Professor Cozmo and his assistants at the Mossdeep Space Center. The Space Center then began working with the Devon Corporation to produce a rocket and dimensional shifter that would be powered by Infinity Energy. These items, when combined, would warp the meteoroid away to another location. When Zinnia learned of this, she sent Devon a letter warning them to stop their plans under the threat of her people attacking. In order to prevent Zinnia's attack, Steven enlisted the help of the Hoenn Pokédex holders, , , and in helping with the production of the dimensional shifter. The shifter was filled with life energy from Sapphire's Chic and Emerald's , and after preventing Zinnia from destroying the shifter, the dimensional shifter was taken to Mossdeep City, where it was outfitted to the rocket. When Zinnia staged another attack, this time on the rocket itself, Sapphire fought her in order to prevent the rocket from being destroyed. After a battle on top of the rocket, Sapphire was defeated by Zinnia, who proceeded to destroy the dimensional shifter and knock the rocket into the ocean. The third faction was Maxie and Archie, who used the power of nature. Long thought to be dead, Maxie and Archie returned to Hoenn with the Red and Blue Orbs stolen from . These, combined with Groudon and Kyogre, allowed the two Super-ancient Pokémon to achieve their Primal forms. After gaining this new power, Maxie and Archie trained together in order to teach Groudon and Kyogre and , respectively. Once finished, Maxie and Archie teamed up with Ruby and Sapphire, who had befriended Rayquaza, in order to stop a large piece of Grand Meteor Delta that had broken off and fell toward . Although they fought hard, the three Super-ancient Pokémon struggled against the meteoroid piece and only barely managed to destroy it. The event ran through the energy keeping their bodies stable, causing Maxie and Archie to break apart and disappear once more. The pieces of the meteoroid fell down on top of Groudon and Kyogre, knocking them unconscious and reverting them back to their base forms. After her attempts to convince Rayquaza to join her were rejected, Zinnia gave up in despair and claimed that she wasn't strong enough to succeed over Aster. This attitude angered Emerald, who stated that the three factions should work together instead of stubbornly trying to destroy Grand Meteor Delta by themselves. The three sides agreed and began working on a plan to stop Grand Meteor Delta together. With the help of allies from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, the plan to stop Grand Meteor Delta was finalized. After putting on the Magma and Aqua Suits, Ruby and Sapphire went into space with Rayquaza. Upon coming face to face with Grand Meteor Delta, Ruby and Sapphire Mega Evolved Rayquaza and commanded it to use . The attack, along with the combined forces of allies from Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, successfully destroyed Grand Meteor Delta by shattering it into pieces. However, a Delta Shield emerged from the meteoroid's wreckage, opening to reveal a that proceeded to attack the three. After a tough battle, Ruby and Sapphire had Rayquaza strike Deoxys's core, shattering it and knocking Deoxys unconscious, causing it to begin floating to the depths of space. Afterward, Rayquaza grabbed Ruby and Sapphire and took them back down to Earth to reunite with their friends. Category:Hoenn locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations it:Grande Meteorite Delta